


Lost Between the Stars

by cosmicbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Slow Burn, age gap, but - Freeform, this shit is gonna be finna good just wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbloom/pseuds/cosmicbloom
Summary: After her village is destroyed by the first order, Lyra who's gifted with force is saved by the resistance. After Leia learns about her force sensitivity they use her to bring Kylo Ren back to the light side.





	1. The Beginning

The force called to me when I was a child. At the time I lived on the stark planet along with forty or some villagers that were all dirt poor. The land was lush, full of trees, animals larger than life, and mountains that scaled the planet. We lived in small homes along a river which every day I seemed to cross to do my daily training with my father. Oh stars, how I miss him. He worked in the mountains, collecting minerals for The First Order. He hated it but he knew if I revolted he would be killed. My father always hoped for a better life for me, to travel through the galaxy and make my own mark in the constellations. His smile could brighten the dark side. He was always so proud of me. Whatever I did, whatever I would become, I know he would be with me...always.

I didn't believe in the force at first, all that I knew were rumors or stories, it all seemed to be too good or too bad, to be true. That is until it found me. I was walking in the woods to my training place and I ran into a man—a monster, someone who blinded my courage. He grabbed my by arm and pulled mine against a tree. I could feel the wood digging into my skin and the thick wet liquid coming from my forearm: blood. He was a stormtrooper, harsh with his tongue and full of arrogance.

"You shouldn't be this far out in the woods girl, it could be dangerous," he sneered. His grip tightens around my arm.

I remembered my training—I spun my body around him and kicked back into his shins. The trooper jolted back onto the ground but quickly gained back his strength. The white figure charged at me with all it's force and slamming my head against the tree.I tried to get up but each time he punched me down. I was only twelve, compared to this monster I was nothing but a meek prey. My body could not take it any longer my eyes dazed off and I could only see black, then a faint blue, until it became a scene. It was my mother and I the day she died.

My mother was slaughtered by storm troopers when they first arrived at my village. I remember trying to protect her running and hitting the monsters in white but I was too young. In this trance, It seemed like I was given a second chance to save her. I tried to run but my legs, they were stuck with this force, as if I was sinking into the mud. I looked around and saw the creature, a young man draped in black with his arm stretched out pulling me down. I kept trying to push, it seemed useless but I felt it, the pull. I closed my eyes and breathed in and then out. I will save her. I kept screamed in agony until the pull loosened and I was free. I began to run toward my mother, even through the pain in my legs I knew that I had to keep going. She was being dragged to a ship, it was no use. I stood on the ground and dropped to my knees and I watched my mother be pulled into the ship and not too far behind the young man draped in the dark clothes, with a heavy mask. Tears dampened my skin until the ship was far gone into the galaxy. I closed my eyes again and was brought back into the woods. I jumped up from the dirt ground and looked at the trooper.

"Touch me again, and I will rip that mask off and tear your teeth out one by one." I took at him with every ounce of danger in my body. He laughed but that laugh started to choke. The white gloves clawed at his neck trying to relieve him of pain but it was no use, I was too powerful. He dropped to the floor dead, because of me, because of the force. I ran home and saw that my village was being ransacked by stormtroopers. I tried to find my father but it was no use.

"Papa! Where are you?" I screamed out. I looked around trying to get blasted by stormtroopers. All I saw was red, the blood, the lasers, the gas, red everywhere. I heard something in the distance and looked up the sky.

"Oh, my stars." There in the sky was the resistance shooting the First Order. I never found my father that day, but I find someone else. Beyond the rumble was the same black masked man watching over the destruction of my village. Before I could do anything I was pulled by women my father's age.

"Come dear with me, I'll bring you to safety." the women said.I looked around one more time for my father but he was nowhere. Maybe he was saved to?

I nodded my head and followed her to her ship. As we blasted off into the sky I looked down at my village one more time, completely destroyed by the First Order. They will pay.

The women tapped on my shoulder, jolting my body around.

"I'm Leia, welcome to the resistance."


	2. Courage

7 years later.

The sun peered through my window allowing the rays of light to warm my face. It has been seven years since I’ve lived at the resistance, each day a new battle was being fought and most of us were tired of losing lives. My feet swung around my bed and dropped to the dark floor.  
A deep yawn came from my body, “another day,” I huffed. I ventured to my cabinet in order to get dressed in my attire, black boots which I laced around my ankles, brown pants along with a tan poncho. D’Qar was by far one of the most beautiful planets I’ve seen, but its beauty did not come from nature, it came from the people. Poe, a new friend of mine made the last few years of living at the resistance manageable. We would fly around the planet almost each week because Poe was adamant of being off the ground.

I ventured to my cabinet in order to get dressed in my attire, black boots which I laced around my ankles, brown pants along with a tan poncho. D’Qar was by far one of the most beautiful planets I’ve seen, but its beauty did not come from nature, it came from the people. Poe, a new friend of mine made the last few years of living at the resistance manageable. We would fly around the planet almost each week because Poe was adamant of being off the ground.

  
While reminiscing about the memories of Poe and me, I heard a knock at my door.It's probably time to force train. Each day I train with Leia but only for an hour each day because it haunts her of her brother and her son. The masked creature, Ben, was her son. She always told me stories of him, how he would always love playing Jedi with his uncle and being swung up by Chewy. I couldn’t help but feel empathy for her, I too lost my family to the darkness. Of course, Leia didn’t have the force but her father did, her brother, and her son so she had a knowledge.  
I opened the door to her and Chewy standing.

“Dear, we have a mission for you.” Based on her facial expression she wasn’t so keen on it.

When she told me the plan I nearly laughed. “You want me to turn myself into the First Order and bring Kylo back?” I questioned.

I love Leia tremendously but this plan was impossible, he has been pulled into the darkness for too long. “I believe out of anyone here, you can do it! You have the force Lyra, the balance between dark and light will guide you and my son back home.”

After minutes of debate, I finally concurred that it could be best for me to try. She told me to pack my things and leave later today. I knew one day I would come face to face with him, but I never thought I would be ready to. Poe helped me pack my bags but part of me knew that I wouldn’t use most of it.

“Lyra, you’re strong, I know you can bring him back.” I nodded and brought him into an embrace. He was a brother to me.

“I love you, Poe, please never change.” Part of me wanted to cry, I'm tired of being strained apart from the people I love.

 I grabbed my bags and walked over to the ARC-170 starfighter. I looked back at D’Qar for one last time, everyone was waving at me and wishing me luck. I'm going to miss it here but a true Jedi would follow their mission. Ducking my head, I entered the aircraft and sat down. All the gears were set, the pressure regulator was working, everything was good to go.

I turned on my radio on; "Okay Poe, I'm good to go." a woman below flickered the orange cones leading me to a clear blast off place.

"You're all set Lyra, good luck kiddo." I heard Poe say. I pushed the lever and motioned it into hyperdrive. Only a few more hours until I reach The First Order.

☆-☆-☆

I didn't mean to fall asleep but it just happened. I woke up to the pull of my starfighter being dragged into the biggest ship I have ever seen. I'm going to be face to face with the boy who was possessed by the darkness. My ship stopped and I hear something open the door. Four stormtroopers blast my door open and pointed blasters at me.

"I wouldn't do that." I forced the troopers to point at each other.

"Hey! What are you doing!" One screamed.

"You will let me pass and if you don't I will pull the trigger on each one of those blasters and you all will die." I pushed past the four stormtroopers onto the main ship deck. You're alive Lyra, you got this. My heart sunk, there he was, the black masked monster. His broad figure reigned a foot taller than me. The dominance of his figure kinda turned me on, fuck. The masked man stood silently, I could feel his stare mark itself along my body. Before I could say anything something whacked me on the side of my head making everything go black.


	3. Get out of my head

The room was dark, almost imperceptible except for the spotlight which was on me. For a moment I thought I was alone, but that would be a hysterical thought. I was chained down to what seemed like a metal torture machine, ha how cute. 

“So you’re the girl who managed to kill four of my men.” A heavily mechanical voice came from his mask. 

“Much more if you included the ones before today. But who’s counting?” I was not proud of the lies I’ve taken but there's no way I’m letting him think he’s in control. 

He continued to look at me, the mask inching closer and closer to my neck. 

“I am in control.” I pushed him away. 

“You’re strong with the force I don't doubt that, but you’re poorly trained. I can help you.” He circled around me, what an interesting man. Does he know I was sent here by his mother? If he did does he care?

“Be careful with your thoughts, they wander into mine. Yes, I know my mother sent you. No, I will not be seduced by you into bringing me back hom— to my mother.” 

He isn't ignorant, all I need is time, then I can proceed my mission. 

“Train me.” I almost regretted saying it. Kylo almost looked as shocked as I did. 

“Train me and I’ll give you something in return.” He looked puzzled, tilting his head to the side. He was waiting for me to continue. 

“First, unlock this chains, If you’re going to train me you cannot keep me locked up like some animal. You’re no Jedi and I am not your Padawan but we much respect each other If we both want to do if we both want what we want to happen.” The dark creature strutted toward me and gently grasped by the wrist. His gloved fingers loosed each chain on my wrists. He then knelt below me and reached around my ankle. All of this seemed to go so slow. Maybe he was using the force to slow down time? I never learned how to do that… 

“Your thoughts are very loud.” He stepped away from me and ordered a stormtrooper in. Kylo whispered something into his ear and walked out of the room. 

“Goodbye to you too!” I cheered as he walked away. Oh, what an interesting man. 

—

The trooper brought me to my own quarters. I didn’t realize how fucking big this ship was. It took the trooper and me nearly 20 minutes to walk to my quarter. 

“Do not leave this room unless instructed to do so. If you are caught outside you will receive punishment.” He shoved me into the room. 

“OOOOooo that sounds fun. Any ropes involved?”Sometimes I’m baffled about how fucking hilarious I am. The door slammed behind me and I was left alone. The room was much better than my living space compared to the resistance. Though the colors were much more boring. It was as if I walked in on a funeral. I need to spruce this place up, but I had nowhere to go. It's not like I could go anywhere or call someone for some paint.

_Lyra what the hell are you thinking right now?_ _You’re on the first order ship with a mission to bring Kylo Ren to the light side and you’re thinking about painting the walls? I just need to clear my thoughts, maybe I need a shower._

I stripped down my clothes and turned on the shower. My feet entered first allowing my body to get used to the water. 

"Fuck thats cold." I tried to turn on the heat but I guess it must have been broken. Nevertheless, I went in and washed my body. My nipples legit felt like they were gonna fall off. 

_ As much as the thought of your nipples is thoughtful can you please shut up I'm trying to sleep.  _ His keep voice crept into my mind. 

"It would be kind if you leave my head alone before I search through yours." with that he left me alone. 

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honestly just having a good time while writing this


End file.
